We'll make it through
by backtothebasics
Summary: This is the continuation of Idol Live's Tour Interview - Larry King, CNN. So you should read the 1st part of this story so you could understand it. Again, it's an Adison fic.


Adam parked his car between their parents'. They got down and went inside the restaurant. As they made their way, some interviewers spotted them. So the camera's flashed in front and behind them. Good thing was that the restaurant's guard tried to help them go inside.

They spotted their parents and siblings sitting down at the corner of the restaurant. They greeted them and sat down.

"Good evening Adam and Allison." Mrs. Lambert said with a smile.

"What took you guys so long?" Mr. Iraheta asked.

"Well, the paparazi's were trying to block our way." Adam said.

Just then, a waiter came to their table and distributed the menu.

"Choose your order's everyone, don't be shy." Mr. Lambert said, eyes glued on the menu.

After a few minutes.

"Would that be all sir?" the waiter asked as he took the menu's back.

"Yes." Mr. Lambert replied.

Everyone was silent for a while, when Allison suddenly coughed hard.

Adam asked her softly, "You 'kay?"

"Dont think so." she replied.

That worried Adam, so he stood up and grabbed her hand, everyone from their table watched them awkwardly, same way when they returned.

When they took their seats again, their orders were already placed in-front of them.

"Want me to feed you?" Adam whispered to her.

"Think I can do it."

"Okay."

They all ate silently, then Mrs. Lambert (Leila) broke the silence.

"So Adam and Allison, what was that you wanted us to know?"

They almost forgot why their parents were having dinner with them that night. That question made Allison worry, so she looked at Adam for help.

He began slowly and quietly, "Well, you guys all know that Allie and I are together."

Everyone nodded as Adam went on, "We just want you guys to be the first to know... before the tour.. that.... well... she's pre---" before he could finish, almost everyone screeched "WHAT!!!!!"

"But, how 'bout tour?'' Allison's dad asked.

"And everything else?'' Leila added.

Neil was still choking from what he just heard, when they all heard familiar voices:

"No, I dont think she is!" Megan said as she walked inside the restaurant.

"But what if my boy Adam's gonna be a daddy!" Matt added.

"Shut up!" Lil said.

"Whatever you guys, I'm hungry." Danny said walking past the table where his co-idols were (Adam and Allison).

Then Danny walked backward, thinking that he saw people he knew, he stared at the two for a minute, then the people with them, then it hit him, "Adam! Allison! What ya doing here?"

When Matt heard the Adam and Allison part, he walked up beside Danny, and slapped him on his back, then said, "Duh, what else do you think people do inside a restaurant?"

"Uhmmm..." Danny stuttered a bit.

"Eat!!!" Anoop yelled.

"I knew that!!" Danny said.

"Guys, would you just stop it." Lil said.

"Sorry, just saying hi to them." Matt said making a face, then approached Adam and Allison, then he gave Allie a kiss on the chicks, which Adam eyed him for, that made him reply, "Sorry!!! I just kissed her on the cheeks."

"Look, we need to give them privacy." Megan said, pushing the 3 guys away from the Lambert's and Iraheta's, with Lil helping from behind.

Adam and Allison chuckled a bit, seeing their friends fighting again.

"So...." Mr. Lambert started.

"I guess your gonna be grandparents then." Adam said, face looking down, Allison gently took his hand.

"You do know that you've got extra responsibility young man." Mr. Iraheta said, looking at Adam.

"I promise I'll protect her."

"And that's what we want to hear." their parents said in unison.

That night

Allison sat down on Adam's bed, while he was in the bathroom. After a few minutes, he came out and saw her half - asleep. He slowly laid with her, and put an arm around her waist.

"I'm just tired." she said, eyes still closed.

"I know baby."

"Well, that went a bit alright."

"I know honey, they didn't hesitate or anything."

"Maybe, they're excited."

"Perhaps."

"I love you Adam."

"You dont know how much I love you baby girl."

They talked for a few minutes, then both of them drifted to sleep.


End file.
